


18 June, 2015

by AccioMarvel



Series: Dates [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Next Gen, fluffy??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4169637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccioMarvel/pseuds/AccioMarvel





	18 June, 2015

18 June, 2015

Harry Potter and his wife Ginny slept peacefully in their bed as the skies over muggle London began to show the pink streaks of dawn across it. Blissfully unaware of what was about to happen to them. The door swung open hitting the wall with a loud crack, and the the trio ran over and flung themselves onto the Potter's bed.  
"Get up! Get up! Get up! Mommy! Papa! The trains comes in today!" Lily Luna Potter squealed. Her partner in crime, James Sirius Potter, tugged on their asleep, or rather now half-asleep, mother's arm. Albus giggled wildly and jumped on their bed.  
"Ma!" James cried "we gotta go get Ted!"  
"James, Albus, Lily, it's nearly 6AM." Harry mumbled sleeply.  
"So?" They said in unison.  
"So, The train doesn't get in until noon." Harry said, smiling at his kids. Lily and Albus began to pout and James released his grip on his mother's arm. "Tell you what," Harry said "how about we sleep until 8, then I'll make pancakes, and by that time Grandromeda should be here and we can go get everyone, and then it's the family feast time, yeah?"  
"Okay." The three said.   
"Can we sleep in your bed with you?" Lily asked. Ginny and Harry looked at each and then smiled at their kids.  
"Well I guess," Ginny said, "if you're not too OLD to cuddle with your mum and dad-" the three kids giggled and crawled in between Harry and Ginny, Lily latching onto Harry, and Albus onto Ginny. James pretended that he was in fact, too old for cuddling up with his family, he was 10 after all. Next year he would be going to Hogwarts as he had just gotten his letter, and was now walking around daydreaming of getting his own wand and pranks with Teddy. Harry didn't fall back asleep until the rest of his family had. He watched for a moment, over there shallow, rhythmic breathing, as they all slept peacefully. He thought of the happy chaos tonight would bring, and he fell asleep with dreams of good food and listening to the laughter of his family.   
Albus shook him awake and softly informed him that it was 8:30. That James and Lily had tried to wake him up at 8 like promised, but hadn't been able to. Harry smiled at his youngest son and patted his head.   
"Let's go make those pancakes I promised you." Harry chuckled, climbing out of bed and walking down to the kitchen with Albus.   
Ginny, James, and Lily were already downstairs in the kitchen, Ginny was going through the kids suitcases, and making sure they were all packed with everything they would need for the family holiday.   
Harry began making pancakes at once. People often assumed that Harry hated cooking because of the Dursley's, but reality was, he rather enjoyed it! (Ginny was a ruddy cook anyways.) Now instead of Aunt Petunia breathing down his neck with the threat of a beating, it was Lily latched on to his back, literally breathing down his neck and laughing. Once he had made everyone's pancakes (blueberry for Lily, Ginny and James, chocolate chip for Albus, and banana for himself.) they sat down, and ate with the usual screeching and shouting and laugh and James talking through mouthfuls of food (although Harry only had to scold him three times for talking with his mouthful, which was a large improvement.)   
Harry had just started cleaning the last dirty plate when the fireplace groaned and Andromeda stepped out.  
Andromeda's hair was streaked silver now, with laugh lines and had an aura of love and warmth around her. Though no one had called her by her real name since Teddy had coined the name Grandromeda. She adored the nickname she had been given, but not nearly as much as she'd adored the Weasley-Potter clan. Cries of the name Teddy had given her fluttered through the house as Lily, James, and Albus greeted her, knowing her present meant that they'd soon be leaving to be reunited with their cousins and god brother.   
Ginny rounded the three up, made sure they all had there suitcases for the summer and corralled them out the door of the Potter home in Grimmauld Place and onto the streets of London.  
The group wouldn't be returning to the residency for a few months, as they would sleep at the Burrows that night, and take a family holiday until mid-July. Fluer had always wanted to take the kids to France and this year her dream would be realized and the Weasley-Potter clan, with the Tonks-Lupin duo, would spend some quality time in France where Victoire, Dominique, and Louis would finally met their cousins and uncle.   
They reach King's Cross just before the train arrived. The group Meandered about the station with other wizard parents in muggle clothes and Muggles alike. Until they got to platform 9 3/4. James' eyes grew wide. He had loved going through the wall, and Harry knew he was think about how the next time he would be here, he'd be going through to go to Hogwarts. Harry couldn't believe that was just months away. It seems like yesterday James was just a newborn and Ginny was teaching a 6-year-old Teddy how to hold his new "little brother" god time goes so fast.   
By the time everyone had gotten on the platform the train had arrived, and Hogwarts students began to flood the already crowded station. Harry, Ginny, and Andromeda all began scanning the sea of people for familiar faces. It was Ginny who noticed the electric blue hair parked with white-blonde hair.   
"Victoire! Teddy! Over here!" She called, and the to teens made there way over to the group. Teddy still calling out to his school friends.  
"Alright Zach! Yeah, I'll come to visit this summer! In august, yeah? Sweet! Hey Jasper! You going to the Quidditch World Cup again? Wicked. hey! Well have to find more of those 'dark corners' again, imma right?" Teddy laughed, waved off Jasper, still in his hufflepuff robes and carrying the cane he always uses around full moons, and Katherine, in her Ravenclaw robes giggling with Victoire before taking Jasper's hand and kissing his cheek. Once they were out of sight Teddy and Victoire turn their attention to the first Weasley-Potter's to catch theirs.  
"Good to see you gran!" Teddy greeted happily, wrapping his arms around his grandmother in a bear hug.   
"Oi! I thought you'd stop getting so tall!" She exclaimed. It was true, Teddy already towered over Harry, if their was one trait he got from his father, it was definitely height. Teddy merely shrugged his shoulders with a goofy smile.   
"Have you seen my mum and dad?" Victiore quietly asked Ginny, but before Ginny could answer, James had started talking.  
"How was school Ted?" James asked with eyes wide in admiration. James had adored Teddy since the day he was born. In fact, James' first word had been, pointing at Teddy and saying something that sounded like it was "brother" (although one could make the argument he was saying "boggart" and is actually afraid of his god brother.) But from the glint in his eyes as Teddy tells him about Defense Against the Dark Arts and Care for Magical Creatures, It is obvious that brother was his first word.   
Once Victoire found Bill and Fluer, the two family- technically three- filed off of platform 9 and 3/4 and out of King's Cross. There was lots of chat as they filed out of King's Cross and into the Potter's vehicle. As they began the trek to the burrows, Harry couldn't help but smile at his family. Where James and Albus talked wildly about how much fun Hogwarts would be, and Lily listened with great intensity to the story Teddy was telling about Hagrid and the pack of direwolves that live in the forbidden forest. Andromeda and Ginny laughed about the look on Bill's face when he saw Victoire and Ted far too close to each other for his comfort.  
He thought about wise words Flitwick had said to him just after the Battle of Hogwarts. "War can bend us Harry" he had said "but we must not let it break us." He looked at his family, it was whole, happy. There wasn't a single bend in it.   
While everyone tells him he won the war, he felt that the real proof they had won was in the way his family laughed and enjoyed themselves and never felt the fear of Voldemort's presence.  
It was in the way these four kids, yes four, had knocked out the bends of war. That was the real win.


End file.
